The Journal
by Lizbet1111
Summary: Laela Dawson never fit in. In fact, she would get bullied because she loved the Lord of the Rings so much. But when she starts writing her own story, it begins to change her whole perspective on life. R&R (:
1. Chetwood

**Minnesota, Friday, September 13, 2013**

Birds chirped through the autumn breeze as I let the warmth of the September sun sink into my skin. As welcoming as the heat was, small beads of sweat began to prickle in the pores. I began dreaming of my favorite storyline, the Lord of the Rings. Mother used to read me the Hobbit every night until I could actually read it myself. I would search every library around for books even similar to the series. Pounding the knowledge of that unknown world into my young brain, bringing forth all the wonders of other humanity. I took out my journal and began to write my own storyline.

::

::

The halls of Caraway High School bustled with enthusiasm and strife. It was the final day of school for the week and the word quickly began to settle around. I walked the halls with my head down and my books bound tightly to my chest. My feet stumbled over a few things and I came tumbling down onto the wooden floor. Laughter sounded through the halls as I regained my books and tried to stand up again.

"Go back to your nerd cave!" I heard voices say. Of course I was a nerd, of course, because I was so into mythical beings. They had every right to call me that. I raced home in my state of being and slammed the door to my bedroom. I collapsed on my old, rugged bed and warm tears fell down my cheeks.

::

"Is she alive?" A man's voice filled my ears and I immediately knew who it was without opening my eyes. Aragorn son of Arathorn.

"Maybe she needs water?" Peregrin Took, a Hobbit ran off to find water.

"Wha?" I opened my eyes. "Where am I?" Aragorn gasped and jumped but calmed himself quickly. Samwise on the other hand was frightened and hid behind a tree.

"You're in Chetwood." Aragorn said calmly. The Hobbit appeared with a bowl of water from the river and ran to my side. I drank slowly, feeling the cold refreshing water pour down my throat and into my body.

"Chetwood?" I looked at the company and recognized all of the faces. Aragorn, son of Arathorn; Frodo Baggins of the Shire; Samwise Gamgee; Peregrin Took; Meriadoc Brandybuck. "Oh my God. I'm in Middle Earth... aren't I?" I looked at the future king.

"Yes, m'lady. Where else would you be?" I blinked in surprise and looked at my clothing compared to the others. I was dressed in my clothes from school today, not likely to change. None of them noticed my slight wardrobe malfunction so I made haste to stand up. "Head down the road eastward and you shall reach Bree, they will take great care of you. Good day, now."

"What? No, I'm going with you. Okay?" I put my hands on my hips and swatted at a fly. "You may not believe me, but I'm from the modern world and I love, love, love this story. Therefore, I'm coming along."

"The modern world?" Merry looked up at me. "Never heard of it."

"It's dreadful. Absolutely horrifying." I sighed. "I get made of fun of everyday there."

"Very well." Aragorn breathed. "Let's head on."

"People call me Laela." I said.

::

::

I dropped my pencil as I heard a knock on the door. Closing my journal, I carefully put it away in a drawer and locked it up. Walking away from the drawer, I thought about the careful words written on those pages.


	2. The Midgewater Marshes

**Minnesota, Monday, November 11, 2013**

My head hung low as I stood in the midst of my parents. They were arguing and dragging me into it, if I tried to run back to my room to write more, they would yell at me and tell me to come back. So, there I stood facing their battle head on. I sighed and turned my face towards the window, watching the birds fly by and the trees dance. I soon found myself back in my story.

::

::

"Where are we going?" I yelled ahead. Aragorn led in the front while I made sure that no one was coming from behind. In front of me were the Hobbits, Frodo and Sam talking away about a Ring of some sort. Then it hit me, Rivendell. We're going to Rivendell. I know the story, I know how it ends and it ends quite well with peace and happiness.

"Rivendell. The House of Elrond." Aragorn stated. Then I realized what I said, Sam was supposed to say.

"Did you hear that Mr. Frodo? We're going to see the elves!" I remembered that Sam adored elves and he studied them in books and such. He had gotten to see wood-elves before they left the Shire but that was such a long time ago.

"Isn't that a beautiful view of the sunset?" I nodded toward Weathertop in the Lone Lands. We were far away from the mountain, only in the Midgewater Marshes but it was easy to spot as a shadow was cast onto the ground from the setting sun. Weathertop was a good two days away from where we stood.

"We must make camp here tonight." Aragorn placed his sack on the ground. I laid mine down too, I had gotten a sack from a small house just after Chetwood, a lady lived there and she gave me a warrior's dress. She also gave me a bow and arrows to make sure we were all right. Immediately, the four Hobbits fell asleep, while my eyes could not shut. I thought of how in the world I had gotten here in with the Fellowship. "Sleep, we're traveling through the Lone Lands tomorrow, you need your rest." Aragorn stated. He was sitting on a rock looking at the stars while smoking a pipe. I rolled over and drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

::

"Wake up, Laela!" Pippin shook me. I opened my eyes to bright sunshine pouring in and my neck cramped from sleeping on the ground.

"We must keep moving." Aragorn stated without looking at us.

::

::

The smell food indulged my senses and I woke from my dreamy state. I was still standing there, staring out the window and the smell of spaghetti filled my nostrils. I walked to the kitchen to have some of my mother's delicious spaghetti and meatballs.


	3. Weathertop

**Minnesota, Saturday, December 21, 2013**

My window held millions of possibilities, I sat there in my bed gazing at the outside world. Snow flakes stuck to the window then faded away as they melted. The ground was white along with the cars and the trees. The pine trees looked beautiful blowing in the wind, sending white flakes to a new place in the area. I sighed and reached for my coat.

Stepping outside I felt the fresh air of winter plunge into my soul, my breath hung on the air in front of me sending a cloud of warm air through the earth. I made a long journey to the woods behind my house to see how beautiful it looked in the snow. I felt like Laela, traveling to God knows where. Making that journey in the cold sent my mind back into my story.

::

::

Weathertop rose in the distance of the warm Lone Lands. The Forsaken Inn seemed so small compared to the vast hills of the trek, I looked to the left at the slightly rundown building. Men and women were standing outside having a good laugh while drinking cider, they noticed us passing along but Aragorn had instructed us to ignore them. They were too drunk to tell what was going on. We made our way to the mountain in front of us. We had been traveling all day from the Marshes and Weather Hills to the Forsaken Inn, the sun was beginning to look like a setting glowing ball in the weary sky.

As we climbed the steepness of Weathertop to find a safe place, a screech was heard in the twilight. I strained my eyes to see the ground below but the light was fading quickly from the sun. "What was that?" Frodo asked, trying to be brave but not doing a good job at it. Aragorn stood beside me looking into the distance.

"Ringwraiths." We both said in unison, he looked at me and then looked back as he heard the screeching sound again. That's when I saw them. Nine dark figures rode toward the mountain in an arrow shape, their robes were trailing behind them, flapping in the wind.

"Quickly, hide." Aragorn instructed. I stood there staring at the figures coming closer before I obeyed. The hobbits raced to the top of the mountain where it was flat with wearisome pillars. Aragorn left for some reason and I stood there unsure what to do. As we turned, there stood the nine Ringwraiths. I ran to the corner but then realized they weren't after me nor Sam, Merry, or Pippin. They were after Frodo, for he had the Ring. The hooded dark figures slowly cornered the Hobbit and out drew the sword from the Witch-King of Angmar. Frodo disappeared from sight and I immediately knew he wore the Ring. But the Ringwraiths were not easily severed. The leader plunged his sword into Frodo's heart and the Hobbit yelped in pain. A dark silhouette jumped forward then and barred off the Ringwraiths with a torch. He swung it wildly at the group and I knew that it was Aragorn. He threw the torch at the figures and they fell off the mountain burning with flames. Aragorn appeared at Frodo's side as I slowly came out of hiding.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul-Blade." Aragorn threw the blade down as it disintegrated. "We must take him to Rivendell. Hurry!" Aragorn threw the Hobbit over his shoulder and raced down the mountain. We ran through the rest of the Lone Lands in great terror. I was quiet most of the way along with Merry and Pippin. The Last Bridge soon came into sight. "We have to make it at least across this bridge. Out of sight, hidden by trees." Aragorn seemed to run faster at the sight of the bridge.

"Aragorn!" I yelled, trying to keep up.

"We're six days from Rivendell." Sam said as we crossed the bridge. "I don't believe he'll make it!"

"Sam." Aragorn said as he placed Frodo on the ground. "Do you know the Athelas?"

"Athelas?" Sam repeated. "It's surrounded by weeds."

"It may help Frodo." The man stated.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked me.

"No." I smiled, "He won't."

::

::

The cold wind made me change my mind about being outside. Leaves crackled and snow plunged, I jerked my head to the right and saw a deer. A white-tailed deer standing in the snow, beside her stood a fawn. The baby deer noticed me and didn't look scared at all. I slowly moved towards the creatures, holding my hand out. The baby moved from its mother's notice and came towards me. It smelled my hand and I gave it a piece of grass from the ground, I was standing on. It let me pet it and love on it until the mother took notice. That's when I left the cold, wintery woods.


	4. Rivendell

**Minnesota, Sunday, December 29, 2013**

My pencil raced vigorously across the white paper, sending forth a story that had been long thought about in my mind. I smiled as I thought of happy parts and thoughts of Rivendell and the smell of nature and the falls.

::

::

"A Ranger?" A woman elf appeared out of the wood and stroked the Ranger's throat with the tip of her blade. "What brings you so far out here?" I stared at the elf, she had long dark hair and luminous blue eyes. Her skin glowed with elven light and her cheeks were a perfect alignment to her features. She was tall and slim, she wore a white dress with a dark hooded cloak and her blade had a silver shine that brought tingles down my spine. She was Arwen Undomiel, Half-Elven daughter of Lord Elrond. Aragorn and Arwen spoke in an Elvish language in which I could not understand. "Frodo?" She turned to the Hobbit, writhing in pain on the ground. Aragorn nodded. "You need to get him to my father. He's not going to last. On my way here I saw five wraiths following you, where the others are I do not know."

"I'll ride him to Rivendell." Aragorn placed Frodo on Arwen's horse, "You stay here with Laela, Merry, Pippin, and Sam."

"_No_." Arwen spoke firmly and tightly held onto the reins. "I'm the faster rider."

Aragorn sighed. "All right." Arwen climbed onto the horse right behind Frodo. "Arwen." She looked at him. "Ride hard." And she left.

"What now?" I said. Looking at the trail they left behind.

"We follow them, but at a slower pace. We make way to Rivendell." Aragorn grabbed his things and started running the way they left. I looked at the Hobbits before me and motioned for them to run, me following them.

"What's the modern world like?" Pippin looked up at me as we traveled through the Trollshaws. We were now passing through the Bruinen Gorges and I had begun to get tired right after we left the Last Bridge.

"Well..." I began, this should be interesting, explaining all the things the modern world has to offer. "We have school, we carry around books, learning about history and all sorts of subjects. My favorite subject is literature." I smiled. "We read the Hobbit once in there. Do you know what that is?"

"A Hobbit?" Pippin looked at me like I was stupid.

"No." I smiled at his reaction. "The Hobbit is a book. It's about Bilbo Baggins and his adventures with Smaug and the Dwarves."

"Bilbo?" Pippin recalled. "You know Bilbo? I know that story! Frodo told it to me many times."

"I know _of_ him." I stated. "We have television and telephone." I laughed, Pippin looked impossibly confused, "Television. You can watch things on it, moving pictures. Telephone, you can talk to anyone in the world at any time just by pushing certain numbers."

"Seems magical." Pippin gazed in wonder.

"No. I prefer this place, the world I live in, I get made fun of." I sighed, "I have no friends there."

"Well, we're your friends here." Pippin smiled.

"Thanks Pip." I smiled. "Now in my world, we have three meals a day. Our wat-"

"_Only_ _three meals_?! How do you survive?!" He interrupted.

I nodded and continued. "Our water comes from the sink, right at our fingertips. Our food ranges from chicken to pig and from broccoli to tomatoes."

"Water? Right there?" He seemed bewildered. I nodded and his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Laela! Pippin! Look!" Aragorn called from a rock.

"What?" I replied softly.

He pointed to the Northeast. "Just beyond those mountains is the fortress of Rivendell. Do you see the Western watchtower?" I nodded as his finger loomed at a tower. I could just see the lights of the windows and the tower roof above those mountains. "We're less than a days walk." Aragorn broke out into a run once again. Sam and Merry moved slowly with worrisome eyes of their beloved friend but they made haste to catch up.

::

We just passed High Moor and were beginning to cross over the hills to Rivendell. The fortress was more beautiful than in the movie and I hadn't seen all of it yet. I had begun to hear Elven music as we went down the steepness of the Trollshaws to Rivendell Valley, my heart froze as I slowly made my way through the trees. Rivendell was beautiful, towers upon towers were everywhere along with Elves dancing on the street and the Falls of Imladris was heard in the distance. I looked toward the falls and recognized the Last Homely House.

"Quickly." Aragorn made haste to get to the Last Homely House and from my clumsiness I almost slipped at the steepness. Lying before us was the house that Frodo is taking rest in. "Laela, wait here, I'll be back. Merry, Sam, Pippin, come." He led the Hobbits inside the House while I stood outside waiting.

"Hello." I turned to see a blonde elf with dark eyebrows and beautiful blue eyes. He was tall in stature and very stealthy, standing before me was the Elf-Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. He bowed and spoke in great harmony, "I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

I smiled and curtsied, "Laela of Minnesota."

"Minnesota? Is that in Ered Luin? Pardon me, pleased to meet you, m'lady." He took my hand and planted a warm kiss on it.

"Ah, Legolas." Aragorn walked over, "I was beginning to wonder if you would make it."

"Well, 'tis I." The Elf breathed.

"I see you've met Laela." Aragorn nodded toward me.

"I have." Legolas smiled, "And she's a beauty."

"Okay, okay." Aragorn sighed and began to walk away.

::

::

I smiled at my work, I had it planned even before I started writing this time. Legolas would fall in love with Laela. It's just fate.


	5. The Council

**Minnesota, December 30, 2013**

My thoughts raced as I tried to get the plotline correct. I know the movie, I know the books, but this has to be quite different. I sat at my desk with tiresome eyes, typing this chapter. I never rest when I'm in the writing mood, I have to finish it before I sleep. The words in that document read something magnificent and beautiful.

::

::

The Falls of Imladris looked absolutely stunning in the sunset, the way the fading sun gleamed on the water was like magic. Legolas had led me down here making sure I knew what Rivendell had to offer. I smiled as my fingers felt the coolness of the water cascade down my fingertips. I looked behind me, seeing the orange and green trees glimmer in the sun. A slight fog was beginning to fall on the mountains around us, making it absolutely beautiful. I looked at Legolas who was staring at the trail that led to the Misty Mountains. On the film, he looked so different. Here, he looked... quite magnificent. The way his blonde hair blew in the breeze and the way his blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight made me have to catch my breath. I had always liked Legolas, even in the story, he was my favorite character of all. And now there he was standing in front of me with just stealth and prestige that I had to think twice about my being here. His eyes locked with mine and a grin appeared on his face.

"You're staring at me." He said with the grin still on. I had just met him four hours ago but it seemed like I had known him for four years. I looked away with a smile on my face. I heard him laugh and I smiled even more.

"That is beautiful." I gestured to the sunset.

I heard steps behind me on the wood of the deck and soon the left side of his face was viewable from my sight. The light shone on his skin easily as he spoke, "A'maelamin, cormamin lindua ele lle. Vanimle sila tiri." He smiled.

Puzzled, I turned to him, "What did you say?"

"Nothing bad." He chuckled. "You would actually like it. You will learn what it means in time." I sighed.

"You two!" Aragorn walked out of the House, "Elrond calls for a council in two minutes."

"Right." I said, "We should probably go."

Elrond's Council was a bit different than what I expected, but still a council. I sat on the end, next to Aragorn and Legolas was in the middle with the rest of the Mirkwood elves. Frodo and Gandalf were on the other end and the man, Boromir sat near Aragorn. Lord Elrond sat in the front of the half circle in a throne.

"Middle Earth is on the verge of destruction. None can escape it." Elrond sighed and looked at the only Hobbit in the circle. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo stood up and slowly walked to the table in the center. He gently placed it on the table and when he sat down again, he breathed a sigh of relief. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fire. One of you must do this."

"One cannot simply walk into Mordor. The Black Gate is surrounded by more than just Orcs. The evil there, does not sleep. And the Great Eye is always watching, never resting. This plan is foy!"

"Did you not just hear Lord Elrond?!" Legolas rose to his feet. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"Do you suppose you would be the one to do it?" The dwarf, Gimli said.

"And what then, if we fail." Boromir stood, raising his voice, "What would we do if Sauron takes it back?!"

"I would die before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli yelled, "No one trust an elf!"

The quarreling began. I sighed and noticed everyone else who was sitting looked annoyed. Frodo... Frodo sat there staring at the Ring, as if it were telling him something. I furrowed my eyebrows and watched the Hobbit as he said it three times, "I will take it!" Gandalf turned to look at him, "I do not know the way though."

"I will help you on this journey, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf stood behind him.

"I will go as well." I smiled and walked over to them.

"I swear to protect you." Aragorn said, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." I was relieved when Legolas joined in as well, he stood beside me with a slight smile.

"And my ax!" Gimli made it clear to shout it out, I glanced at Legolas and his face looked annoyed at having to deal with that dwarf the whole time.

"If this is the Council." Boromir walked over, "Then Gondor will see it done."

"Wait!" Samwise Gamgee jumped up from the bushes and joined Frodo. "He's not going anywhere without me!"'

"I hardly doubted that! I thought I called for a _secret _council." Elrond gave Sam a stern look.

"Ha! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin ran across the area.

"You need people of intelligence on this sort of quest thing." Pippin stated and I silently laughed at the Hobbit.

"Ten companions." Elrond said firmly. "Very well, you should be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Uh..." Pippin started, "Where are we going?" I rolled my eyes at the Hobbit and followed Legolas to get supplies.

::

::

I looked at the screen with bloodshot eyes. Perfect! I smiled at my work as I clicked 'Save'.


	6. The Pass of Caradhras

**Minnesota, Wednesday, January 1, 2014**

I sat on my bed with my pencil and paper with tears running down my cold cheeks. I had just watched the last Lord of the Rings movie and it gets me everytime. My pencil wrote as if it didn't even need my hand to control it.

::

::

I stood at the gate of the Last Homely House waiting for Frodo to come out. Legolas came down the steps carrying two bows in his hands. "Here." He handed me one. "That one you got from Chetwood is no good." I took the bow and marveled at its beauty. The tips of it were golden with little metal leaves imprinted on it. The string was perfect and the arrows were absolutely brilliant. They were obviously made by elves and not men. "Come on." He smiled and took my hand, leading me away from the House. "Frodo will be a while so we have time." He sat me down on a stone bench and I smiled as he said wait. I waited and suddenly felt someone grab my shoulders. I jumped and turned my head to be met by his lips. They were soft and cool just like his personality. His hands stroked my dark hair as he kissed me and I felt safe. I broke away and when his eyes found mine, I smiled softly. "Look." He gestured towards a flower that bloomed so luminescently that I had to look twice. I gazed in wonder at the flower as it glowed a golden colour.

"We should head back." I said.

"Yeah." He took me by the hand, entwining our fingers and lead me back. Just as we returned, Frodo ran over and we started on our journey to Mordor.

::

We took camp at a fort far from Rivendell in the view of the Misty Mountains. Boromir and Aragorn were teaching the young hobbits, Merry and Pippin how to fight; Sam and Frodo were eating; Gimli was speaking to Gandalf about going to Moria; and Legolas and I were watching the mountains. "Look." Legolas led me to view the east, "Far in that direction is where we are heading. Mordor. I can barely see the Eye from here."

"You can?" I looked at him.

"Yes." He winked. "Elf eyes."

"Oh." I said. Legolas furrowed his eyebrows and looked farther out.

"What is that?" Sam asked. A whole cloud of black things were quickly flying this way.

"'Tis just a cloud." Gimli stated.

"It's moving fast. Against the wind." Boromir said.

"Crebain!" Legolas yelled. "From Dunland!"

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled. And before I could react, Legolas grabbed my hand and threw me basically under the brush. Soon, chirps and calls were yelling through the wind, piercing my ears. Legolas looked over at me and noticed my struggle, holding me tightly. The birds' sounds faded slowly away and we rose from hiding.

"Spies from Saruman." Gandalf said, holding his staff. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras!" I unhappily looked up at the wintery mountain and attempted to make it seem like a good thing to be caught in that pass. I knew what awaited us there and I wasn't ready to witness it myself.

We were climbing up a part of the mountain when something was heard from behind. Frodo had tripped over a pile of snow and the Ring landed a few feet in front of him. Boromir, with his lust after the Ring picked it up from the white ground, he stared at it intently muttering a few words before Aragorn scolded him. With that he gave the Ring back but Frodo did not seem to feel as if it were a joke.

::

The cold, blistering wind made my face burn in the air. I stood there trudging over piles of snow and fighting off the wind drying my eyes out. My breath came out in puffs of air in front of my face. I could scarcely see ahead and I hoped I wasn't getting near the edge. I collapsed in the snow, fighting to stand back up when I saw one hooded figure ahead, Gandalf. I felt a cold hand take mine and help me to stand. I recognized the blonde hair of Legolas and he was using nearly all of his strength to help me. "There is a fellow voice on the air." He said in the pain of the wind.

Then I heard it, words.

Words that scarcely made sense.

It was a spell.

"Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.

Bright light shined suddenly then cracks were heard. I looked up to see the mountain falling from the top. An arm dragged me to the wall of the mountain, it was Gandalf. I said 'thank you' in a croaky voice and he nodded in approval. Gandalf began saying spells to try and counteract Saruman's spells but the mountain began to fall once more and snow pounded down on our bodies. Everything was black, I couldn't move, my body felt like flames were licking it, it hurt. Someone was dragging me out. My eyes focused to see Legolas staring at me with concern. I took notice of his lightweight clothing and bare hands, he must have been freezing... but no, he's an elf. Elves do not feel the same things humans do.

"Are you all right?" He held my shoulders and looked into my soul with great concern. I nodded and he smiled taking me in his arms and then I could see why he wasn't cold. He was warm, so very warm.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled over the wind, "Go for Rohan! Make haste to my city!"

"Yeah, but Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled.

"We could go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli suggested.

"Let the Ring Bearer decide." Gandalf stated.

Frodo looked so hopeless, "We will go through the mines."

"So be it." Gandalf said.

::

::

My pencil froze. The time was drawing near when the troubles become worse and the adventure becomes more exciting. My heart pounded in my chest, I could barely wait to write what's in my brain. All those thoughts and ideas. I woke up every morning just to start writing again. Then my heart sank, school was next week. I wouldn't have as much time to write. I knew I couldn't finish this whole story by the time January came, but I will still try.

I will try.


	7. The Mines of Moria

**Minnesota, Friday, January 3, 2014**

The rain pounded through the roof of my house as I yawned, the rain always made me sleepy. I sat in bed covered up with a fuzzy blanket some hot chocolate next to me and my laptop warming my thighs as I typed slowly. My soft cat lay at my feet and as I moved my toes she stood up and glared at me before walking to my face. I laughed at her enthusiasm of watching the words appear on the computer.

::

::

My heart froze as we came to the entrance to Moria, it was cold and damp there, like humidity. The entrance was just under a cliff so the wall was smooth and solid. "The Walls... of Moria." Gimli says in wonder. "Dwarf doors are invisible when they are closed." He hits his axe against a rock while we move along, searching for the door.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said while searching the walls for the door.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said without looking at the dwarf. I smiled at him and he winked at me, I looked down at Gimli as I heard a grumble come from his throat. I heard a splash and I looked to my right to hear Frodo gasp and saw him pull his leg back, a great pool of water sat there in front of a rock.

Gandalf walked over to the rock between two trees, running his hand over the face. "It mirrors only starlight… and moonlight." He looked up at the night sky and the moon appeared through the clouds and the door shown brightly. "It reads 'The Doors of Durin — Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf stated. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!" Nothing happened. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen."

"What is he saying?" I whispered to Legolas and he looked into my eyes deeply.

"'Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen' means 'Gate of the Elves, open now for me' and 'Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lamme' means 'Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue'. He's speaking Elvish." Legolas whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin stated.

Gandalf glanced at him at him, looking slightly annoyed. "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish statements, I will try to find the opening words."

::

Gandalf continued to utter strange words while Legolas and I stood gazing at the moonlit water. I glanced at Merry and Pippin, they stood at the shore throwing stones into the water. Aragorn walked over and grabbed their arms. "Do not disturb the water." I noticed a slight ripple in the water move slowly and I nudged Legolas. He noticed it too and watched the water intently.

"What is that?" I whispered.

"Nothing." Legolas lied.

"It's a riddle." I glanced at Frodo who now stood in front of the door. But we all watched the moving water. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon…" Gandalf answered and the doors rumbled the ground as they opened and we enter the mines.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli stated to Legolas as I watched the dwarf with a smirk on my face. Gandalf moved his hand across his staff and the room lit up."And they call it a mine."

"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir looked down. I glanced down and noticed skeletons, bodies that lay crumpled and broken.

"Noooo!" Gimli yelled.

I followed Legolas as he pulled out an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf, examining it and casting it away in disgust. "Goblins!" He said to me. Aragorn and Boromir drew out their swords and Legolas fit an arrow to his bow. I reached for my bow and an arrow and got it ready for attack.

"Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir yelled and we all start for the door but Frodo's leg gets caught by a large tentacle.

"Frodo!" The other hobbits yelled.

"Help!" Frodo yelled as it started to pulled him away. I shot my arrow at the tentacle around his feet and it swung back wildly in pain but more tentacles wrap around him. He was pulled out over into the air. Legolas ran onto the shore and shoots and his arrow pierces a tentacle wrapping itself over Frodo's face.

"Aragorn!" Frodo yelled. Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the water, attacking the creature. Aragorn slices the tentacle holding Frodo and he falls into Boromir's arms.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled as him and Aragorn retreat.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn yelled. Legolas shot his arrow hitting the creature's eye, and it recoiled with a roar. As we race into Moria, the creature reached out and tore the door shut. Slabs of rocks dropped and the roof of the passageway caved in. I stared at the fallen door just like everyone else as I was trying to catch my breath.

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf's staff lit up with light, lighting the place up for sight. "We must face the long dark Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

As we climbed the steep steps of a boulder, my left foot slipped on the damp stone, sending me falling back against Legolas. He caught me easily. "Be careful." He said with a slight amusement in his voice and I muttered a soft, "Thank you."

We stopped at the top looking forward at the three monstrous doors in front of us. Gandalf looked from left to right, "I have no memory of this place."

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked to anyone listening, we were resting for a while until Gandalf figured it out.

"No." Merry replied.

"I think we are." The hobbit answered.

"Shh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam scolded.

"Merry?" Pippin's voice rang out.

"What?" Merry said, sound slightly annoyed.

"I'm hungry." I sighed at the hobbit as I sank to the ground, leaning against a large rock. Legolas crouched next to me and his eyes filled with worry.

"You look sad." He said. "Do you miss your home?"

"Yes and no," I smiled slightly. "I hated it there."

"Why?" He answered.

"I have been in love with wizards and hobbits and elves and dwarves since I was a little girl. I researched everything I could find on the marvelous beings. One day, we had a research project at school, I decided to use my knowledge and do my research on those beings. The presentation day came and I stood up bravely in front of my class, ready to speak about my love for those things. Once I was finished, all I got was laughter and taunting. I ran out of that classroom that day all the way home where I stayed until I had to return the next day. From that day on they called me a 'Freak'. And somehow, I ended up here and I hope I never have to return to that awful place. I love it here while I hate it there, it's quite easy to decide where I want to stay."

"Those people had no right to call you a 'Freak'. We love you here, Laela." Legolas answered, "You don't have to go back." And he hugged me.

"Oh! It's that way." Gandalf said as he put his hat on. "The air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, always follow your nose." We came to an open space with broken columns, Gandalf lifts his staff, illuminating the stone hall with large pillars and arched ceilings. "Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." I stared in wonder at the marvel before me.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam stated and I nodded in agreement.

"Haugh!" Gimli suddenly ran off to a room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf said and we followed him. We enter a chamber, bodies and weapons scattered about it. The Dwarf stopped and knelt by a crypt in the center of the room, a shaft of light illuminating it.

"No! No!" Gimli sobbed.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf read as the dwarf wailed. Gandalf giving his staff and hat to Pippin, bent down, and took a large and battered book from a corpse's hands. He opened it and cleared the dirt from its pages.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas said. And I suddenly began to feel fear.

"'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall.'" Gandalf said, reading from the book. "'We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums… drums… in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'" Pippin stumbled back and saw a corpse with an arrow in its chest, sitting by a stone well. "'We cannot get out… They are coming!'" Curiosity killed Pippin, he reached out and lightly twisted the arrow in the corpse. The skull slipped off, falling into the well with a crash. Pippin turned to face Gandalf, looking guilty. As he did, the rest of the corpse slipped into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket. Noise echoed from hall to hall far below and the hobbit winced at every noise.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf said as he slammed the book shut.

And I heard drums.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

"Orcs!" Legolas said and I rushed to the doors to have a look. Arrows hissed into the door near my face. I yelped as Boromir ran over and pried me away from the door.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" I heard Aragorn say and the doors shut.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said, amusingly. Legolas tossed weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to blockade the door as I stood there with my bow ready.

"Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli's voice was heard through the ringing in my ears.

The door moved and pounded.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._


	8. The Bridge of Khazad-dûm

The doors began to break down and weapons crashed through the splintering spaces. Legolas and I stood poised, ready to shoot. Legolas shot his arrow when he sees an opening in the door with creatures behind it. I shoot as Legolas notches another arrow. The beasts broke through and the battle began, a wave of armor-clad Orcs charging towards us. I kept shooting arrows massively at the Orcs until something caught my attention. Smashing in the doorway was a cave troll making gurgling noises and growling. Legolas shot an arrow at the troll's shoulder, causing it to growl.

I run over when I saw that Sam was cornered, standing between him and the Orc, I take out my dagger and plunge it into the arm reaching for Sam. It growled and swung wildly until it started being dragged back. I looked over the beast and saw Aragorn and Boromir pulling on its chains. Sam ran off and I decided to get in the middle of the room.

Orcs came to attack me, but I was ready. I swung my dagger over my wrist and started twisting amongst them. One by one, they fell to ground with black blood surrounding them. I glanced over, Merry and Pippin are pushing Frodo behind a pillar to shield, _okay, good plan._ Legolas was in a corner with goblins and he shot an arrow at the troll, causing it to stumble. My arrows flew wildly at any Orc I could find and then they are after me again. A groan came from my mouth as one sliced a cut in my arm making blood pour from the laceration. I knocked it's head off in anger with my dagger and it toppled to the floor.

In a daze, I saw the troll swinging the chain at Legolas, but he dodged it. Running along the chain, attached to the pillar, Legolas shot the troll in the head and jumped off, running towards me. The troll stumbled and made a weird, gurgling noise. "Are you all right?" His eyes looked worried and I nodded. My eyes focused on something behind him. The troll made its way to the pillar to where Frodo was.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled from the side and he tried to make his way to the hobbit. The troll made a bellowing yell in Frodo's face and he stumbled, falling in a corner.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo yelled frantically.

"Frodo!" Aragorn's call answered. Frodo slashed the troll's hand with his blade. The troll drops Frodo to the ground, twisting his injured hand and staring at it. Frodo lay on the floor. It raised its mace and began to swing, but Aragorn leapt down to save him. He attacked the troll with a spear and Merry and Pippin threw stones at the troll's head. The troll swung its arm down and hit Aragorn, sending him flying across the room. He collapsed onto the floor, clearly unconscious. Frodo raced after him and tried to rouse him, but Aragorn is too stunned to move. Frodo began to run but the troll blocked his path with its spear, throwing him back. The troll took aim and stabbed Frodo in the chest. Everyone was watching then, the wounded Frodo had brought their attention a spark.

Merry and Pippin leapt onto the beast and Legolas stood from my side. I heard Sam yell Frodo's name and he rushed toward the hobbit. Frodo slumped to the floor, the spear sticking into his chest. The troll flailed at its head and grabbed Merry, swinging him around and throwing him to the ground. Gandalf and Gimli took turns stabbing at the troll and dodging out of range. Legolas took aim. With Pippin stabbing it in the head, the troll opened its mouth and Legolas shot his arrow up into the brain through the mouth of the troll. The troll stopped fighting and its hand fumbled towards its mouth where the arrow is. It stared upward, shocked. With a long, pained moan, the troll collapsed to the ground, dead and Pippin was thrown against the floor. There is a moment of silence. All enemies were dead or had fled.

Legolas tore off a piece of cloth from his clothing and wrapped it around my arm to stop the bleeding, "It's Elvish clothing." He said, "It should clean it as well." And he helped me to my feet and we walked over to where Frodo was injured.

"Oh no…" Aragorn rolled the hobbit over and he groaned, gasping for breath.

"He's alive!" Sam said and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"I think there's more to this than meets the eye." Gandalf said, leaning against his staff, as Frodo unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a glimmering shirt.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises." Gimli said, it was Mithril. A very powerful cloth made by the dwarves.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf said and we raced towards the hall of pillars. Orcs began to come very close to us, they were coming out of the floor, the ceiling, everywhere. I stood with my bow ready next to Legolas as they surround us. I glanced at the end of the hall, light had appeared. It was orange like fire and it rumbled. The Orcs fled away and Gimli laughed, I don't know why he laughed.

Gandalf closed his eyes and I stared at him as the rumble came again. He opened his eyes, "A Balrog… a demon of the ancient world." I looked down the hall again, it was growing but it was still hidden. "This foe is beyond any of you… Run!" He said 'Run' in a very powerful voice to signify that he wasn't joking. We run to a doorway and make it through and before us is a passageway that went down a flight of steps. It ended in a missing segment and Boromir nearly fell but Legolas pulled him back up. A long bridge was seen and it led to the exit. I shuddered as I heard the Balrog again. Legolas grabbed my arm in a way of comfort and we continue running. A large gap separated us from where we needed to go and Legolas led go of me, leaping to the other side.

"Laela." Legolas said and I leapt across. I shuddered again when the Balrog rumbled, louder this time. "Gandalf." He said with his arms out and Gandalf was over. Arrows began to whistle through the air and Legolas shot back. "I have to help the others, you shoot." He ordered to me and I began to shoot at the Orcs. When no more arrows were flying, I stopped and looked at the people already on the ledge. Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Legolas, and I. I looked at the other side, Aragorn was beginning to help Gimli by throwing him across but he rejected.

"Nobody touches the dwarf." He said and I stifled a laugh. He leapt forward and almost fell. Leglolas grabbed him by the beard and pulled him up. Aragorn and Frodo were the only ones left and a few of the steps crumbled and fell. The looked at the widened gap that separates us. I heard the Balrog again and it was getting closer and closer. A huge rock fell from the ceiling and smashed through the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them.

"Hang on! Lean forward!" Aragorn instructed Frodo and they shifted their weight forward, tipping the stairs to the rest of us. And they leapt to us and we started to run. We started toward the bridge.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf said, leading us. He does not follow but instead turns toward the wall of fire. We crossed the bridge as I heard Gandalf yell, "You cannot pass!" Before him is a large, fiery beast with a sword and smoke coming from its body. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor… The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" The Balrog struck Gandalf, who parried the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers ran off the circle of light around the wizard. The monster bellowed at the wizard and Frodo gasps. I stared in worry at the sight before, I was about to witness something terrible. "Go back to the Shadow!"

The Balrog steps onto the bridge and takes out a flaming whip. Gandalf raised his sword and staff together into the air. "You — shall not — pass!"

And that was the last thing I saw, for Legolas was grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the exit, to safety. As I was running with him, I heard yells echo through the caves. "Gandalf!" I heard Frodo's small cry. "No!" His cry got louder and they were seen coming out of the cave with us. "No!" Frodo still cried.

"Aragorn!" Boromir yelled behind him.

"No!" Frodo continued to yell.

**I dropped my pencil with small tears streaming down my cheeks. This was one of the chapter I wasn't looking forward to writing, but I did it, I did it. I sighed as I put my pencil back in the cup and closed my journal.**


	9. Lothlórien

I looked back at the door to Moria, it seemed so distant right now, though it was right there. Legolas drug me out before I could see what happened but I heard it all, Frodo's cries pierced my heart with sorrow and a tear climbed down my cheek. I was standing with disbelief written all over my face and the hobbits were crouched on the ground, weeping. Legolas reached over for me and held my hand tightly, his face said it all… shock and confusion.

Aragorn caught my attention by wiping his sword clean. "Legolas, Laela, get them up." He looked at Legolas and I who were still frozen and we slowly departed and helped the hobbits.

"Aragorn, give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir rejected and I agreed, the hobbits needed a little while.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien" Aragorn said and walked to Sam. "Frodo? Frodo!" I glanced over as Aragorn calls out.

"Come on Pip." I said and pulled him off the ground.

He clutched me with tears streaming down his face. "Why didn't he run?" He muttered in gasps. I had no answer so I just held his head and held him close. I looked over at Legolas, he was helping Merry to his feet. He caught my stare and his eyes held the look of sadness. I felt something stream down my face and looked at my hand, a water drop sat there, unmoving.

We walked slowly, but Aragorn ran off closer to the woods of Lothlórien. I kept a watch on Pippin and Frodo, they seemed to be the ones who were hurt the worst. I glanced over as I heard water running through a stream. I looked up and before us, was gorgeous woods with beautiful tinted leaves on the tall trees.

"So this is Lothlórien, huh?" I whispered to Legolas.

"Yes." He said deeply and cringed as he heard Gimli speak.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't trap so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" The Dwarf said quite loudly and arrows appeared in front of our faces. Legolas quickly got his out and looked in every direction.

A tall, golden-haired Elf appeared out of the trees. He looked somewhat like Legolas but older. "The dwarf was so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." He said with no enthusiasm and Gimli made an angry noise.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." Haldir said to Legolas.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." I stand there lost in words at what they just said, it was all nonsense to me.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." Haldir continued/

"Haldir of Lórien." Aragorn bowed.

"You bring great evil with you." Haldir stated to Frodo then gestured to Aragorn. "You can go no further."

"Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!" Aragorn said, Legolas could understand all of this but I stood there, dumbfounded. I saw Haldir move his lips but hardly any sound came through. "Merin le telim." Aragorn continued and Haldir answered the same way. "Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn! Andelu i ven."

Legolas walked over towards me then, keeping a watchful eye on Frodo. "What would happen if we're stopped?" I whispered and his eyes moved towards me.

"Many things could happen, Laela. But, do not lose hope." He said, grasping my shoulders and I nodded. "We may have lost someone who help our hope, but everything will turn out right." He looked at me and he came closer but stopped when Haldir passed by, glaring at us.

"Follow me." He stated. He led us along a trail in the woods and the sun set as we walked. The moon made the land glow blue and we climbed a twisting stair wound around a tree. After passing many platforms, the trees part and an archway lie before us. Haldir stepped to the side and I watched as two elves walk down the archway to watch us.

"The Enemy knows you are here. What trust you had in secrecy is now vanished." The man said, it was Celeborn, Lord of Lórien. "Nine are here, yet ten there were, who set out from Rivendell. Where is Gandalf?" I watched the lady, Galadriel, she kept looking at Aragorn as if reading him. "For I have much desire to speak with him."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel said with a blank look on her face, so she can read minds. "None of Gandalf's deeds were wasted in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Laela, of the modern world." I looked up, startled. "For the world has grown full of threat. And in all lands, love is now mingled with sorrow."

"What becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said, reminding me of my question to Legolas.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail. Yet hope remains while the company is true." Galadriel stated, and yet again her face was blank. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sadness and much labor. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Elves were singing as Legolas and I walked along the floor of Lothlórien. "A lament for Gandalf." He said without my asking.

"What are they saying?" I looked at him.

"I have not the spirit to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He whispered. I looked down at the river flowing through Lórien, then sat down to take some rest. Legolas sat next to me and sighed. "My father, Thranduil, is lord of Mirkwood. At times I feel like you do when you talk about your home, alone. My father was always fairly strict about what I did. I never had much freedom." He glanced at me. "You should sleep." I nodded and dropped my head.


	10. Amon Hen

The boats we were sitting in were beautiful. They were from Lothlorien, lovely leaves were carved on the sides and they were painted a beautiful creamy white. I never imagined I would ever be riding in a Lothlorien boat, but here I am. I sighed and looked at the forests around us, we were sailing up the Great River to get to Mordor. I looked beside me and see a bow. A beautiful, golden bow. Galadriel had given it to Legolas as a gift. She gifted me a set of daggers so as I could attack from close.

"That was the best gift I've ever received." Gimli sighed with a smile playing on his bearded mouth.

"What did you receive?" I asked. I was in the boat with Legolas and he was in the back paddling.

"I asked the fair lady for a strand of her hair, to remember her." He paused and I listened, eager to hear more. "She gave me three." I glanced up at Legolas and he was smiling.

"Look!" Aragorn stated fondly and he pointed up to the top of mountains. Two monstrous statues stood there with their hands stretching out to sea. We sailed between them and I felt like I was among kings. To the right of the river was a shore and that was where we were headed .I looked on ahead at the end of the river and a great waterfall rested there, sending water cascading to the bottom.

"We'll rest here for tonight. Then when darkness comes, we shall head to the eastern shore. We'll hide the boats there and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn instructed.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see." Gimli explained.

"Do you believe in all those things on the other side?" I glanced at Legolas.

"Yes," He answered, "I have been there before."

"That is our road." Aragorn wiped his sword on a cloth. Legolas walked over towards him and I followed.

"We should leave now." Legolas said, he did seem a little off when I asked about Emy Muil.

"No." Aragorn answered without hesitation, "Orcs patrol the eastern shore, we will wait for the cover of darkness."

"The eastern shore does not worry me. A threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near." Aragorn walked away as Legolas' eyes trailed the forest.

"I'm sure it's nothing." I answered and he looked at me with warning eyes as if saying, _do you not trust me?_ I nodded as I swallowed back a tear.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked suddenly and everyone froze.

"We'll split up." Aragorn said. "Merry, Pippin, Sam, you two head west into the forest. Legolas and Laela follow at a distance behind me and Gimli, you're with me."

"Come on." Legolas said frantically as we followed Aragorn and Gimli. I watched the Hobbits race west into the woods and a worrisome threat filled my heart. "He can't be far, probably with Boromir."

"Do you like him?" I muttered as we walked. "Boromir?"

"Not particularly, no." He said without meeting my gaze. "But he's not the worst either." He sighed, "He tends to act before he thinks."

"But he is a part of the Fellowship." I rejected.

"Yes." Legolas pointed to a statue. "The king of Gondor, Isildur. Aragorn's kin."

I nodded and looked at the statue. He was holding a sword and was in a stance to prepare to fight. "What if I hadn't have showed up?" I blurted.

"I'd be lonely." Legolas gave it some thought, "If you weren't here, I would not have anyone to talk to for long periods of time. And if something happens, I swear to protect you with my life." He had stopped walking then and stared at me intently. And although we were on the verge of a battle, he kissed me right there in the woods. It was slow but urgent as if we needed to keep moving but he didn't seem to want to stop. I didn't either. He pushed me against a tree and ran his fingers clumsily through my brown hair. His lips trailed my chin and stopped at my neck.

"What is it?" I asked and his eyes showed fear.

"I heard something." He answered and I longed to pull him back to me but it would seem selfish of me. That's when I heard it. It sounded like, _run._ "Aragorn." And he grabbed my wrist.

We stopped at a ruin; just beyond it was a battle of Aragorn and Uruks. "Get your bow ready." Legolas instructed me and I did, fitting the arrow. "Go." He whispered and we ran out, joined by Gimli. I reared my elbow back as I got in my stance, and an airy sound was heard as my arrow plunged into a Uruks' head.

"Laela!" Legolas yelled as he fought with his daggers, I then look above me. A Uruk was breathing over my head and I took out my dagger, plunging it into its heart. I twisted the dagger and black blood covered my hand, the Uruk screamed a ghastly scream and fell to the ground in a heap. My ears were ringing then and I barely heard anything. Legolas jumped over to me and knocked an arrow in a Uruk's throat. I then leaned back as my neck barely missed a sword. I took an arrow and shot it at a Uruk behind Legolas. We both nodded at each other in a form of thanks and continued fighting. I heard three horn calls fill the air. Legolas stopped, "The Horn of Gondor."

"Boromir!" Aragorn yelled and he ran down a slope.

"Are you all right?" Legolas touched my cheek and I nodded, trying to catch my breath. The Uruks were mainly gone except for a few who had followed Aragorn or went elsewhere. I touched my forehead, sweat was pouring out of my pores mixed with red blood. "You're bleeding." I nodded and Legolas cradled me.

"I'm all right, Legolas." I laughed a little. He returned a slight smile and he helped me stand.

"Gimli." He motioned towards the dwarf and he looked up, "Come on." And the three of us walked down the slope to find Aragorn and Boromir.

"I would have followed you my Brother… my Captain… my King." I barely heard Boromir mutter before he passed. He had said with such a proud soul that I had to think twice about him. We had arrived at the place where hundreds Uruk lay dead and Boromir lay there fighting life.

"Be at peace, Son of Gondor." Aragorn bent down and kissed his brow. I dropped my head and looked at the ground but looked up as Aragorn stood, "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return."

Legolas helped Aragorn carry Boromir's body as we walked back to the shore. I walked in silence at a short distance from the men. I had not seen the Hobbits but obviously they were elsewhere. Why did I like these stories so much if it was all heartbreak and death? I have longed for a long time to be a part in these stories but now here I am and my mind keeps regretting it. What happens if I die in here? Will I return to the modern world or die here? I watched as Legolas and Aragorn placed Boromir's body in a Lothlórien boat and placed his things around him. Legolas walked to me as Aragorn pushed the boat to the falls of Rauros.

Legolas glanced at me and raced to a boat, shoving it into the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Aragorn said nothing. "You mean not follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said, glancing at the three of us.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said.

Aragorn watched us with keen eyes. "Not if we hold true together. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have our strength left." He walked away, gathering his things. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc."

"Yes!" Gimli said and raced into the forest. Legolas smiled at me and then we both ran together after Aragorn.


	11. Riddermark

Sweat enveloped my pores as we ran over the many hills of Eastern Middle Earth. My legs had grown tired hours ago but I managed to keep them moving despite the pain. A few feet ahead of me was Legolas but behind me raced the dwarf, Gimli. Aragorn's swift movement caught my eye; he was lying down holding his ear against the ground.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" And he starts to run again. I grunted silently but continued after him, almost running into Legolas.

"Careful now." He said because I had to lean against him to keep from falling. He turned to face me and smiled, I obviously smiled back, breathlessly. "You're tired. I can see it in your eyes." I nodded, swallowing a gulp. "Not much longer." And he took my wrist and we raced to Aragorn. "Come on, Gimli!" He yelled over his shoulder.

I briefly heard Gimli's muttering behind us, "Three day's and night's pursuit… no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." I giggled a bit and Legolas glanced at me with a grin on his cheeks. We slowed down a bit when we reached a valley, two mountains surrounded the path to wherever we were going.

Aragorn stopped to reach down at the ground. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." My eyes focused on the brooch. It was the leaves of Lorien that Celeborn and Galadriel gave with our cloaks.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas said, looking towards the plains ahead.

"Less than a day ahead of us, come!" Aragorn regained himself and began to run once again. I started to run as well, but heard a startle. I turned my head to see the dwarf stumble and roll to the ground. I giggled slightly as I began to run again.

"Come Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas said with a stifled smile.

"I'm wasted on this cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." I couldn't help but laugh at his joke. But, my laugh seemed somewhat loud and I quickly suppressed it. We stopped at the top of a hill and gazed over the much land.

"Rohan." Aragorn said, with quite excitement in his voice. "Home of the horse-lords." He paused. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us. Legolas ran ahead and stopped at another hill, scanning the landscape. "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn Northeast." He hesitated and I glanced at him, wondering what took him so long. "They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman." I whispered just as Aragorn said it louder.

"Come!" Aragorn yelled.

"Not again." I grumbled, now I was beginning to sound like Gimli.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas said, and then turned to me, still running. "I promise Laela. Not much farther.

After some time, finally we slowed but not by much. Thumping was heard over the hills and we run to hide. In front of us, horses with riders galloped toward the south. Aragorn ran out and we followed.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Aragorn yelled in his loud, soothing voice. And before us, the horses turned around in a large swoop and headed toward us. They stopped, and we were surrounded with weapons pointed out in all directions.

"What business does an elf, a woman, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" The leader spoke under his Rohan helmet. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said.

The leader dismounted and opened his mouth to speak, "I would cut off your head… _dwarf_… if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas rose his bow at the leader but Aragorn pushed his arm down.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Laela, daughter of the earth, and Legolas, of the Woodland realm." Aragorn said. When he said my name, the leader overlooked me with a watchful eye and I grabbed Legolas' hand to keep me from panicking. He reassured me with a gentle squeeze, but I was still frightened. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king"

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The leader removed his helmet. "Not even his own kin." With a swift move of his hand, the spears were withdrawn. "Everywhere, Saruman's spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn said in honesty.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." The man answered.

"There were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked frantically.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn said shaking his head.

"We left none alive." The leader continued. "We piled the carcasses and burn them."

"Dead?" I whispered.

"Hasufel! Arod! Merat!" The leader whistled and three horses appeared. "May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He mounted and rode swiftly to the north.

We rode towards the burning carcasses and a lump formed in my chest, as we got closer. I looked down at Gimli, he had found a belt in the ashes. "It's one of their little belts."

I realized I had tears streaming down my dirty cheeks and I looked over at Legolas, my hair blowing in the wind. He shared a gaze with me then bowed his head with his eyes closed. "Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath." Legolas whispered in Elvish.

I looked up with tears swarming my mouth as Aragorn kicked an orc helmet. I flinched as he yelled as loud as possible and fell to his knees. "We have failed them." Gimli said with his head down. I dropped to ground and sat there with my head in my hands.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other." I heard Aragorn say and I looked up. "They crawled." He started to follow the tracks. And Legolas helped me up as we followed him. "Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut." He picked up a broken rope. "They ran over here… and were followed." His voice became excited. "The tracks lead away from the battle!" And calm again, "Into Fangorn Forest."

I looked up at the trees around us. "Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" Gimli spoke up.


End file.
